fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcanus Tower
'Arcanus Tower '(JP: アカナスタワー Akanasu Tawā)'' is a fictional mixed-use building in Gaia City, Arcanus. Description Located in the Midgard district of Gaia City, this building is a 77-story building (and 4 basements) developed by Arcane Land. This building is also houses Schindler Shrine and Sorcerer of Schindler, the sole agents of Schindler elevator and escalators. The 51-76th floors are 5-star hotel named "The Ritz-Carlton Arcanus". It consisted of 179 guestrooms including executive guestrooms. The 77th floor is an observatory, which is famous for becoming a starting place for Elsa, the soon-to-be queen of Luna and Arcanus adventures. Building Information * '''Name: '''Arcanus Tower * '''Type: '''Mixed-use * '''Address: '''77 Arcanus road, Megami Subdistrict, Tree of Hope district, Gaia City * '''Country: 'Arcanus * 'Construction Ended: '''AC 1024 (A.D. 2013) Floor Assignments ''Note: Mechanical floors are not shown in this assignments. * B4-B1 = Carpark * 1 = Carpark, Offices lobby, entrance for shopping malls and plaza * 2-7 = Carpark, Shopping malls and plaza * 8 = Carpark, Arcanus Theater * 9-29 = Offices Low Zone * 29 = Sorcerer of Schindler's Headquarters * 30-50 = Offices High Zone * 51 = Hotel lobby * 52 = Meeting rooms * 53-54 = Restaurants * 55-70 = Guestrooms * 71-75 = Executive guestrooms * 76 = Rooftop bar "Ziz" and swimming pool "Cumulus" * 77 = Observatory, Schindler Shrine Elevator Assignments Carpark Elevators *Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 3300AP *Fixtures: FIGS *Capacity : 15 persons/1150 kg *Serving floors : B4 - B1, 1-8 *Elevator count : 4 Shopping Mall Elevators *Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 3300AP *Fixtures: FI GL 100 *Capacity : 15 persons/1150 kg *Serving floors : 1-8 *Elevator count : 8 (2 for each bank.) Department Store Elevators * Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 5400AP *Fixtures: D-Line Green with D4 buttons *Capacity : 15 persons/1150 kg *Serving floors : 1-7 *Elevator count : 2 Service Elevators * Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 2600 *Fixtures: FI MXB *Capacity : 40 persons/3000 kg *Serving floors : 1-8 *Elevator count : 2 Low Zone Elevators * Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 5500 *Fixtures: Linea 300 with PORT technology *Capacity : 21 persons/1600 kg *Serving floors : 9-29 *Elevator count : 8 High Zone Elevators * Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 7000 *Fixtures: D-Line Red with D4 buttons and PORT technology *Capacity : 21 persons/1600 kg *Serving floors : 30-50 *Elevator count : 8 Office Service Elevators * Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 7000 *Fixtures: M-Line *Capacity : 26 persons/2000 kg *Serving floors : B1-50 *Elevator count : 2 Hotel Elevators Lobby * Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 7000 *Fixtures: D-Line Green with D8 buttons *Capacity : 18 persons/1350 kg *Serving floors : 1,51-54 *Elevator count : 4 Hotel Guestroom Elevators * Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 7000 *Fixtures: D-Line Green with D6 buttons *Capacity : 18 persons/1350 kg *Serving floors : 51-76 *Elevator count : 3 Hotel Service Elevator * Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 7000 *Fixtures: M-Line *Capacity : 21 persons/1600 kg *Serving floors : 1, 51-77 *Elevator count : 1 Observatory Elevators * Manufacturer : Schindler *Model/Type : 7000 *Fixtures: D-Line Red with D2 buttons and PORT technology *Capacity : 21 persons/1600 kg *Serving floors : 1, 51-54, 76,77 *Elevator count : 4 Elevator filming strategy * '''Photography: '''Allowed * '''Security: '''Medium-High for non-Elevanian. * '''Filming Difficulty: '''Medium-Hard (non-Elevanians) / Easy (Elevanians) Trivia * In Queendom Arcanus Episode 4, there's an early prototype of Arcanus Tower observatory elevators. Which are different from real-world elevators. * All of elevators in Arcanus Tower uses almost all of 2000s Asian Schindler elevator fixtures, with an exception of E-Type, FI MXV, Linea 100 and Linea Vetro. * Some of access controls in this building's elevators are also present, such as turnstiles in offices zone and key card scanner in hotel zone. Category:Arcanus buildings Category:Fictional buildings